Lady to Be
by lepomme
Summary: One-Shot Sometimes good old earthbending common sense makes the paperwork go faster for certain recently crowned firelords Zuko/Toph


Another Toko story XD I'm fond of writing one-shots ^^ so will probably get a lot of Toko one-shots :3

I'm still working on organizing my notes for the Spirit of Wu chapter 2 :3 going to get a buffer done before I post it up ^^

anyways enjoy!

Lady to Be

"I came all this way to visit you-"

"Please Toph I'm busy!"

"-and all you do is sit their and glare holes in the documents-"

"Toph! Please! I'm trying to get this issue settled no thanks to you!"

The blind earthbender paused and gave Zuko a nasty look, "Just because you are firelord doesn't mean you have to be short on manners Sparky,"

Zuko gave out a frustrated sigh and sent a glare of his own at her, "I've been busy! My father didn't leave a nice neat bundle of paradise for me to deal with I'll have you know,"

"Just crush it then," Toph responded taking a seat next to him, "If it is so much of a hassle just torch it or give it to me. I'll bury it five feet down in earth easily,"

"I wish I could do that but it isn't that simple," Zuko sighed and set his quill down and turned to the blind earthbender, "and by the way you are going on I'm probably not going to get anything done will I?"

"Nope," She said giving him a hard hit on the arm, "You do to much. You'll end up grey haired before you are twenty five!"

"I have a lot of-"

"I know already Sparky. Chill. Stop being so wound up and just I dunno...talk to me instead of having me get led around by the boring tour guide you saddled me with," Toph looked down at her hands a bit.

The firelord sighed and put an arm around her, "I'm sorry alright? It is just...things can't be the same as they where in the group anymore. People have to grow up"

"When you say people you mean me don't you?" Toph grumbled, "You are annoying,"

Zuko nearly face palmed shaking his head, "And earlier you wanted my attention! You are confusing!"

"Well you are the one that said I should grow up mister high and mighty fire lord of doom and gloom!" Toph retorted.

"Maybe if you did you could actually help rather then be a nuisance...." Zuko grumbled back turning back to the work laid out in front of him.

Toph pursed her lips and there was silence for a long time until she reached over and tugged on the sleeve of his robe, "Read it out loud to me. I can't read it."

"Eh?"

"Read it out loud!" Toph repeated giving Zuko a hard hit to the arm, "I can't help your royal butt if you don't read it!"

Zuko sighed and shook his head but obliged her request lifting the scroll up and began to read her the scroll. For her part Toph was silent listening intently to what he was saying nodding sometimes while other times frowning in irritation. The firelord laid down the scroll and looked to Toph, "There I read it,"

"You should go to the village and oversee the project yourself I say. Sounds like someone is putting it behind. Seems to neat to me and another thing, "She moved closer to him pointing at his desk in the general direction of the map unable to see it to actually place the document, "You should start working in the north some as well. Probably some discontent up there because they haven't seen their Firelord. You should visit you know? Get to know the people that are trusting you to rule,"

Zuko only stared at Toph who fidgeted under his stare. She gave him a punch to the arm, "What are you staring at Sparky?"

"I can't believe you gave advice that wasn't punch, hit kick, or pummel the opposition," he said truthfully a slight blush rising to his cheeks.

"It isn't advice. It is common sense. You are making this overly difficult I say Sparky," Toph responded crossing her arms, "And I'm an earthbender who always takes the bath of most resistance!"

Zuko laughed a bit, "I guess I do that sometimes. Thank you though Toph," there was a brief silence as he turned to look at her shyly, " ...you can stop in tomorrow and help me with this if you want but for now how about you join me for a walk? I need to get out for a bit you are right again,"

Toph laughed but nodded, "Why not? If you get your work done we can go for a walk and have fights! I always wanted to have a showdown with you Sparky just to prove I'm better,"

"Oh you can try Toph. I'll go easy on you," Zuko answered with a smirk getting to his feet offering her a hand up.

Toph growled, "Oh shut up! I'll clobber you. Without me you would still be grouching over the paperwork!"

"Who knows." he said with a smirk.

"Oh stuff it Princess. I liked it better when you where doing your paper work," sher grumbled taking his hand.

"Princess? Can't use that nickname anymore Toph, "he smiled wide, "I'm the Firelord now,"

"If you are a Firelord then I'm a Fire lady," Toph shot back, "Meaning not very likely you are one despite all the fancy coronations. You are pretty young and paper work challenged,"

"You are younger then I am Toph," Zuko said before chuckling a bit, "And it can be arranged you know if you want to be Fire lady,"

Toph blushed and gave him a shove, "Stop teasing you big idiot,"

Zuko only laughed and put an arm around her shoulders, "Crazier things have happened Toph. Crazier things have happened,"

~*~

Months passed by but the Bei Fong manor hadn't changed much. Poppy Bei Fong sat outside enjoying the sunlight sipping her tea content with everything. Her daughter Toph was returning home and she said she had a surprise. She didn't know what her daughter could possibly be up to. The letter was far to...nice to not suspect something was up.

A servant quickly came to her side and bowed, "My lady? Your daughter has arrived,"

"Thank you. You may return to your duties." She said rising to her feet. Carefully she smoothed out her dress and adjusted her hair slightly. She wanted to look proper when she greeted her daughter if nothing more then to show Toph how a proper lady was suppose to act.

In the hallway Lao Bei Fong awaited her smiling, "How are you my dear? You look absolutely stunning,"

"Our daughter is finally returning home with a surprise. I've been worried about her but now that she is home we can finally start to look for a proper suitor for her," Poppy said smiling graciously taking the offered arm of her husband.

He smiled leading her down the hall to the audience chamber, "Hopefully she will have calmed down a bit to accept her life as a noble lady,"

The two entered the audience chamber all smiles and relief until they saw just what exactly was the surprise. Poppy gasped eyes wide in shock and Lao's mouth opened and closed unable to form a conclusive thought for a few tense seconds before he managed to compose himself, "Toph? Who is...what is-"

Toph grinned wide in somewhat devilish glee dressed lavishly in the colors of the fire nation and looking ever inch a noble. Behind he was the 'surprise'. A tall well dressed noble of the fire nation but it wasn't just any noble. The crown and dress was undeniably that of a firelord.

"Mom? Dad? I would like to introduce you to my fiancée," She declared smugly, "Firelord Zuko,"

Zuko gave a bow to the two white faced and shocked nobles, "It is a pleasure to meet my soon to be in-laws," he said.

Poppy's only nodded," I-I-I see...." she gave one last short 'oh' before falling back in dead faint.

Zuko blinked and turned too Toph, "Was it something I said?"

Toph only laughed, "I think the shock that I actually managed to get a fiancée that happens to be the firelord was a biiiit too much of a shock for her," she said smiling leaning up to give Zuko a kiss on the cheek, "Just wait until she comes around again, darling,"

For the first time in her life, Toph was fairly eager to hear what her mother would say. It was time to gloat and let everyone know that Toph Bei Fong was soon to be Fire Lady Toph. The world's most powerful and richest earthebender on all accounts.


End file.
